


Programmable Soda

by slinkhard (merrymelody)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymelody/pseuds/slinkhard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is programmable soda. Set to the Tori Amos song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Programmable Soda

  



End file.
